


Cupcakes Are Made to Be Eaten

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: Harry has already eaten almost all of the cupcakes for the party later, but the last one just looks so good...





	Cupcakes Are Made to Be Eaten

“Harry, I’m warning you, step away from the cupcake.” 

“But… but Draco… please?” Every time he spoke, Harry could taste the delicious, red buttercream icing, and the fluffy vanilla cake underneath, reminding him how amazing it was. Not to mention the delicious little snitches made of chocolate on top of each one. Reminding himself to have Draco cook more, he started to slowly back away, one foot at a time. 

“Harry, you’ve already eaten all but this one today!” Draco sighed, placing the cupcake in a container, making sure the swirl on the top doesn’t get hurt before closing the lid. “We need to have at least one cupcake for the party later.”

“I’m sure Ron won’t mind if I eat this,” Harry replied, trying to pull out puppy dog eyes. 

“You know as well as I do that Ron would most definitely be mad you ate it.”

Harry flopped down on the couch, knowing his defeat. “Well, at least now Hermione will be happy.”

“I doubt it, Potter, there are still plenty more snacks to eat later.”

“Then we can spare ONE cupcake.”

“We’ve already spared more than one cupcake.” Draco walked to his room to change out of his outfit, now covered completely in bits of flour, sprinkles, and batter. “Actually, we’ve sparred 10-”

“11,” Harry interrupted before Draco could even make it through the doorway. Softly he added in, “I… I ate the last cupcake.”

Draco walked back into the kitchen to see the red icing all over Harry’s face, covering his eyes as they sparkle with proudness. The little snitch half hanging out of the Gryffindor’s mouth, one wing already demolished. 

The Slytherin grabbed a napkin, covered it with water, and folded it into a little square, before trying to get at least some of the icing off. Harry beat him to it, licking all he could off.

With a sigh, Draco cleaned a little of the icing off of Harry’s eyebrow before handing it to his messy hands. “Give me a moment, I’ll go get some more eggs and we can remake those.”

Before he was out the door, he turned back to Harry, looking rather happy. “This time, don’t eat all of them.” He said with a smirk.

“I can’t promise anything, Malfoy,” Harry replied, slouching on the couch, cleaning the last of the icing off his fingers. “Cupcakes are made to be eaten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little drabble. I hope you liked it!


End file.
